Cenderis Dawnfold
Cenderis Dawnfold is a Blood Elf mage, born within the walls of Silvermoon City with her twin brother to a magister and his wife. Studying the arcane, she fancies herself as an arcanist of the element of fire, and or flame. =Physical Description= ---- Cenderis is a rather short unassuming elf, standing proudly at 160 centimetres (5'3"). She weighs little, and is roughly average in terms of body frame and general size with little being out of proportion. Her hair grows red and eyes grow green, with a slightly rounded face to match. Outfit-wise, Cenderis goes for darker colours with reds, oranges and yellows as the highlights and other colour details. She's often seen wearing ornamental robes or a loose shirt and pants when deciding on something more casual. Her ears are often seen with three earrings on each ear, ranging from one larger red gem to two smaller gold pieces surrounding. =Flame Elemental= ---- Cenderis happens to be the owner of a fiery companion, which is bonded and shackled to her with the powers of Arcane Magic. The being is known as Ignitis, a tiny flame being made from the essence of the build-up of enchanting energies and intense heat of a forge. The upper-body section of Ignitis is covered in molten material that covers the shoulders and forms a head. Upon the arms of Ignitis are metallic bracers, trapping and binding the essence of the creature to Cenderis allowing her to 'own' it in a non-shamanistic way. The personality of this being is quite closed-off and is often shy to those larger than it. =History= ---- As mentioned prior, Cenderis was born with her twin brother to Ozharan Dawnfold a magister and their mother Elyria Dawnfold, a simple enchantress. The family lived within the grand walls of Silvermoon City, and enjoyed a simpler life of the slightly higher mid-class. Cenderis spent most of her younger years studying the arcane profusely, as influenced by her father. She valued the magics of destruction, choosing to endure the path of becoming a pyromancer of the arcane. The praise received by her family during this period weakened loose relations with her brother slightly, as he wanted to become of the blade rather than magic in Cenderis' sense. During the First War and Second War, she choose to continue with her studies, acknowledging the threat but choose to keep to herself although she did help out with defence and side production tasks when required but did not take part in any recognised military group. The third war saw her finally putting her flame into proper determined use, seeing her with many of her classification on the front of home defence of her kingdom. During the Third War, she had endured one of her first experiences with the troubles of life. Her brother was lost in the field while defending their valiant kingdom against the horrid Undead Scourge, with an unknown location to this day. She had thought of him dead, but remains sickly hopeful that he'll eventually turn up to her once more. The different utilisation of skills may have damaged their bond at a earlier point in their lives, but they have always remained close siblings. As times approached the year of now, Cenderis remained within the walls, although she had eventually began to entertain the idea of setting off for newer places with a sense of exploration. =Personality= ---- Cenderis leans upon the optimist side of life, and tends to be cheerful about many things. She is not the most extroverted in terms of conversation, and tends to stick around smaller groups in a relaxed setting. Despite her introvert side, she is quite approachable and is rather nice and acceptive of those around her. On the flip note, Cenderis can crack under some amount of pressure from intense situations or otherwise and tends to avoid such scenarios. Her way of speaking is lax and is quick to the point most times, often coming off as somewhat socially awkward to her peers. Hobby-wise, Cenderis is proud of what she has achieved with her study and likes to perform her abilities with it within public displays such as the Darkmoon Faire as she has done once prior. Reading is another great pastime for the elf, and she can be commonly seen with her head buried within vast novels and other books of study which ties in with her aspiring wish to slowly become an artist. Views on the Horde Cenderis holds a positive view of the other races within the Horde, finding each one to possess an interesting culture of their own. She sympathises with the plights of the Orcs with such destruction both her people and theirs have gone through in their years of existence. However, her views are hazy on Sylvanas Windrunner and even the Forsaken themselves at best, viewing the Banshee Queen as pretentious with the way she continues a flawed existance of those who should be restfully enjoying death's slumber. Cenderis does not hold the Forsaken in such a view of animosity, instead she feels a brew of wariness and pity over them. Category:Blood Elf Category:Mages Category:House of Dawnfold Category:Characters